1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Bowden cables. More specifically, the present invention relates to a Bowden cable having an integrated splitter and compensator assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Bowden cables are used in various applications to transmit mechanical forces, often as part of mechanical actuation systems. For example, Bowden cables are often found on bicycles, to transmit braking forces or gear shift inputs from the handlebars to the braking system or derailleur. Other applications include engine throttles, mechanical control systems, and latching mechanisms such as for automotive seating.
Generally speaking, a Bowden cable comprises a flexible conduit which surrounds a central wire. The conduit is typically fixed at both ends. The wire slides within the conduit, thereby transmitting mechanical forces along the length of the cable. Some conduits may include an inner sleeve to reduce friction and/or an outer coating to protect the conduit.
In some applications, it is desirable to have a single mechanical input on one Bowden cable transmitted to two or more other Bowden cables. For example, in the field of automotive seating, it may be desirable to have a single lever operate two functions of a seating system.
A mechanical splitter for a Bowden cable is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,870, in which a force applied to a primary cable is transmitted to two secondary cables. A splitter unit connects the primary and secondary cables via a slider mechanism. A compensator unit is provided separately for each secondary cable, to protect against over-extension thereof. The resulting assembly allows a single mechanical action to be split into two separate forces.
Generally speaking, the cost to manufacture a component depends in part on its complexity, both in terms of manufacture and the number of components. In some applications, the physical size of a cable assembly is also of importance, particularly where the cable must be integrated within other structures or otherwise hidden from view.